overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Slane Theocracy
Slane Theocracy (スレイン法国) is a human nation of the New World and one of the three major human nation neighboring Nazarick. It is a religious nation that worships the Six Great Gods and considered to be the strongest human nation in the region. Background One of the oldest established human nations, the Slane Theocrcay has a history of six hundred years based on fierce adherence to their religion. The doctrine of the Slane Theocracy revolves around the Six Great Gods, who appeared six hundred years ago. The country is divided into six different religious sects, each with its own specialized intelligence agency. However, despite being split into different factions, the groups will still cooperate when necessary. Each sect holds respect for the six gods beyond their own, and they all acknowledge the threat of demons and other races in the world. Additionally, Slane Theocracy's civilization was said to be more advanced in technology than any of their neighboring countries that surrounds it. The Theocracy also have an institutionalized divine magic training system that is comparably on par with the Baharuth Empire. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Slane Theocracy, at the request of some corrupt nobles from the Re-Estize Kingdom, sanctioned an assassination on Gazef Stronof. To accomplish this, the Sunlight Scripture led by Nigun Grid Luin, were dispatched. The officials of the Theocracy had the Sunlight Scripture under observation during the operation, but for some reason, they lost the whereabouts of Nigun's entire force. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Another disaster struck the Theocracy, when the Black Scripture encountered an abnormally, strong vampire. While the Black Scripture succeeded in partially brainwashing the creature, it lost two of their own in the confrontation along with a holder of one of their gods' relics. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Due to the incomplete mind control, the vampire attacked any, who entered its area indiscriminately. The archbishops ordered the Scripture to withdraw and placed a standard observation team to monitor the vampire. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the annual war between the Re-Eztize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, the Slane Theocracy would periodically send a message, stating their disappointment between the two nations for quarreling over an area that rightfully belongs to the Theocracy. However, despite its self-righteous claim, the Theocracy never committed any military endeavor to enforce its point. After the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and Baharuth Empire form an alliance is announced to the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Slane Theocracy sent an envoy with a different message, declaring neutrality in the conflict. As a result, the Theocracy conceded the territory of E-Rantel to Ainz Ooal Gown, if he's truly the rightful owner. Culture The Theocracy preaches human supremacy and the persecution of other lesser races. With its religion revolving around the Six Gods and their descendants, the Theocracy is effectively divided into six different religious sects, each with its own unique culture and practices. One factor all groups share is that the names of the people in the Slane Theocracy consist of given name, a baptized name and a family name. Religion In addition to worshiping the Six Great Gods, the citizens of the Slane Theocracy hold their descendants in veneration. The preservation of their gods' bloodline is of utmost priority and make it an effort to ensure their legacy. To achieve this, the Theocracy practices polygamy but not only is it rare to occur but its restricted to two wives. Another central part of the Slane Theocracy's religion are the Shaman Princesses, who by description are the nation's religious figures vital in performing some of their important rituals. So far, there seems to be six Shaman Princess, which are related to the elements, (Ex. Earth Shaman, etc.). Though seemingly an esteemed position of power, however, in contrary it seems that the Shaman Princess are effectively living sacrifices. Chosen from the population with great care and scrutiny, due to the items they are given from their pedestals, which poses great risks to the user. Politics As a theocratic state, the entire Theocracy seems to adhere to a Conference of Archbishops. Military Strength The knights from the Slane Theocracy are said to be far stronger than those of the Baharuth Empire. Additionally, there are also God-kins among them with great influence over the country as demigods left behind by their ancestors known as "players". Apparently, when compared to the Kingdom or Empire's clerics, the Theocracy faith-based magic casters (clerics) are usually more skilled than any of them. The average skill levels in the Theocracy are also generally considered quite high. There are the Six Scriptures, who are deeply rooted into separate branches of the Theocracy with their own specialty: *Sunlight Scripture *Black Scripture *Windflower Scripture Foreign Relations The Slane Theocracy is feared as one of the strongest human nations in its corner of the world. While there exists various political and cultural issues with the neighboring nations, many people see the Theocracy as a necessary evil. In an ironic twist of fate, the actions of the Theocracy have allowed the neighboring human nations time to advance into their own strong societies as they would have disappeared from history, in the face of encroachment of the more populous demi-human nations. Re-Estize Kingdom Religious tensions exist between the Kingdom and the Theocracy, the nations do not appear to be openly aggressive. Conflicts exists behind the scenes in cases such as espionage and small clashes between different parties among the Kingdom. Though members of the upper elite in the Kingdom had conspired with the Sunlight Scripture to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. Also Adventurer parties such as Blue Rose have been known to interfere in the Sunlight Scripture's demi-human purges. Baharuth Empire The Empire has made many appeals to the Theocracy for its assistance in sharing their teachings on divine magic. However, the Theocracy has yet to make any response back to the Empire's request on the issue. Agrand Council Alliance Slane Theocracy's doctrine promotes discrimination and eradication of all demi-humans and non-humans. The formation and existence of a nation of demi-humans is seen as a grave threat to the supremacy of humanity. The Slane Theocracy's military has been known to wipe out entire villages of demi-humans in zealous fervor to their doctrine. Great Tomb of Nazarick So far no official contact has been established between the Slane Theocracy and the Great Tomb of Nazarick, besides for two small skirmishes during Nazarick's first emergence into the New World and Shalltear's clash with the Black Scripture. Should the two powers meet, it would most likely that war between them would be inevitable as Nazarick is home to numerous non-human and demi-human races. If the Theocracy learn of the existence of Nazarick being a potential power base for unholy creatures who lived there, it would mean great calamity for the human race. When Nazarick did reveal its existence to the world, claiming the large swathe of the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Slane Theocracy chose to remain neutral. Dragonic Kingdom Dragonic Kingdom pays tribute to the Slane Theocracy each year in order for the Theocracy to dispatch troops against the beastmen harassing the Dragonic Kingdom. Known Characters from Slane Theocracy * Zesshi Zetsumei * Cedran * Beaumarchais * Kaire * Clementine * Nigun Grid Luin * Belius * Londes Di Clamp * Captain of the Black Scripture Trivia * Its the only nation with a population register so as to aid in finding proper candidates for the position of the Shaman Princess. * The Rubik's Cube was introduced by the Six Great Gods and is a popular toy in the Theocracy. * The Theocracy has a magic school that focuses on training faith based-magic casters. * Slaves are popular and expensive commodity in the Slane Theocracy especially elves, the elves themselves are psychologically broken and their ears are mutilated. Elves who have skills and are good looking are worth a huge sum, about the same as a magical weapon. * The Theocracy tries to detain all God-Kin with-in it's borders, even going as far as detain the mother. * There is a slim possibility that the Slane Theocracy's country banner is actually the Six Great Gods' guild flag. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Slane Theocracy